puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiplash's Shop Spreadsheets
Whiplash's Shop Spreadsheets may be used with Open Office. This collection of spreadsheets attempts to make shoprunning easy to manage. The maintenance of these spreadsheets passed from Whiplash to Faulkston. = Instructions = Getting Started First, download the spreadsheet from here. There is an Excel version as well as an OpenOffice Calc one but the latter is much more up to date. The zipped file must be uncompressed, though there's been reports that MacOS X sometimes automatically does so without renaming the file. jZip is a free zip file compression and decompression utility for Windows operating systems. Configuring OpenOffice Calc You must enable macros for this spreadsheet to work. Also to get the latest tax and doubloon cost data to update when the spreadsheet is opened, link updating must be enabled. # Select the Options item of the Tools menu of Calc. # Find the OpenOffice.org label in the left-hand panel of the dialog window and expand the sections by either double-clicking that label or clicking on the boxed plus to the left of that label. # Click the Security label which appears nested below the OpenOffice.org label. # Click the Macro Security... button in the right panel of the dialog window. # Click the Security Level tab. # Click the Medium option which requires confirmation before macros are executed from untrusted sources. # If you'd rather not have to confirm running macros for this spreadsheet every time you open it, you can add the directory the file is located in as a trusted file location. ## Click the Trusted Sources tab. ## Click the Add... button. ## Select the folder and click OK. # Find the OpenOffice.org Calc label in the left-hand panel of the dialog window and expand the sections. # Click on the General label which appears under the OpenOffice.org Calc label. # Under the Updating section at the top right of the dialog window, there are three options. Select either Always or On request. The former option will automatically apply the policy to every spreadsheet opened while the latter will prompt you to decide whether or not to update. # Click OK to save your option changes and close the dialog window. N.B.: Some malicious files contain macros that can hurt your computer. Setting your security level below medium is not recommended as macros will automatically be enabled in all files. Do not make every directory a trusted file location. Only store macro containing files you know to be safe in trusted file locations. = Features = * Separate pages for each shop type, and one page for tax values. * Automatic updating tax rates and doubloon delivery fees for orders * Clear indication of input and output cells * Color co-ordinated text labels/commodity names * Tracks doubloon costs for dockside/rack items, including additional doubloon fees for purple and black cloth using in clothing items * Optional rent overhead calculation * Efficiency meter for labor with respect to maximum (theoretical) throughput * Computes a store's current value (simple) = Drawbacks and limitations = * Calculations may take a long time to update on slower computers = External Links = * Current version * Forum thread